


Unexplainable Acts of Heroism

by guineamania



Series: Finding Finn [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Ass Baby Jedi, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Poe is cocky as hell, Unwanted rescue party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Luke and Rey definitely don't need any help fighting off a squad of stormtroopers. But Poe happens to be in the area and doesn't quite believe them





	Unexplainable Acts of Heroism

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I have posted in 4 months ... hey *waves*  
> Yeah it's been a hard few months but I'm back and have been working on a massive fic in another fandom. This came out from prompts on 1MW and so here I am.
> 
> Prompt - "With unexplainable doubts come unexplainable acts of heroism."

“Dameron what the flip are you doing here?” Rey exclaimed, panting heavily as she dived behind the rock Poe was also hiding behind.

“Well we heard there was the trouble in the area and I seriously doubted Luke’s claim that you two would be fine no matter what come your way. So, I brought some friends to give you a hand,” Poe beamed but his smirking smile was interrupted by another hail of gun fire.

“I’m sure we would have been fine,” Rey huffed, using the force to send small boulders flying at their opponents. Rey knew Poe had been in the area, the pilot had dropped off his droid who had some information for Luke a few days ago, but it was pure coincidence he was so close to respond to their not really distress call. BB-8 had run out into the woods to alert Rey of the landing party of stormtroopers when Black One and his squadron swooped past and started their assault. Poe had landed to give Luke and Rey a hand on the floor and they were quickly forming the stormtroopers and TIE-fighters back and away from Luke’s backwater moon.

“I mean, what’s that quote, with unexplainable doubts come unexplainable acts of heroism. I doubted Luke’s claim and now your hero has arrived,” Poe grinned, diving out from behind the rock to shoot down another few stormtroopers before taking shelter again.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the quote,” Rey chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“They’re fleeing commander,” Blue-Three’s voice crackled through Poe’s comm-link and the two rebels slowly looked out from behind their rock. The stormtroopers had stumbled back into their transport and were fleeing to hyperspace.

“Do not pursue, return to base. Inform the general that jedi and baby jedi are in tow,” Poe commented, dodging a dig in the side from Rey.

 

“Thank you though Poe,” Rey whispered as they laid curled up in bed. Finn was away on a Pathfinder mission and would be irritated he missed Rey’s return from the moon she had been holed up on. Of course they had visited, and at the latest visit Rey had been pulled into their relationship with all guns blazing.

“You know I’ll always be by your side,” Poe kissed her lightly on the forehead as she leant her head on his shoulder.

“With all your unexplainable acts of heroism,” she giggled and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Of course, I've gotta keep my baby jedi safe from the big bad world," Poe teased, and acted winded when Rey slapped him on the stomach. She pretended to hate that nickname but really it made her feel safe. Someone, two people actually, in this world cared about her and that filled her heart with joy. Her family had left her but she had another, and this one was so much better.

"And I guess the best pilot in the resistance might need some help some of the time as well," she rolled her eyes as Poe dimmed the lights.

"I guess," he replied with mock indignation that just made Rey smile. Now all they needed was Finn, but he would be back soon.


End file.
